Patent Documents 1 and 2 as described below disclose a solid-state imaging device capable of imaging a color image of a subject with a high resolution in a horizontal direction and a vertical direction. A pixel array and a color filter array of the solid-state imaging device will be described with reference to FIGS. 8 and 9.
FIG. 8 illustrates an array of three primary color filters of R (red), G (green), B (blue) which is stacked on a plurality of pixels arranged in a square lattice (photoelectric conversion device: photodiode). “◯” marks are added to the R filters and the B filters such that each of the RGB arranging positions is readily identified.
In the color filter array illustrated in FIG. 8, the G filter is stacked on each of the pixels in even-numbered columns and even-numbered rows, and the R filters and the B filters are alternately stacked on the rest of the pixels in the column direction and the row direction. In other words, the pixels stacked with the G filter (G pixels) are disposed in line positions forming a quadrille, and the pixels stacked with the R filter (R pixels) and the pixels stacked with the B filter (B pixels) are disposed in eye positions of the quadrille.
FIG. 9 is a view illustrating an array in which the pixel array and the color filter array of FIG. 8 are obliquely tilted by 45 degrees. The pixel array becomes a so-called honeycomb pixel arrangement in which the even-numbered pixel rows are deviated from the odd-numbered pixel rows by ½ pixel pitch.
Since the imaging image signal of the honeycomb pixel arrangement, i.e., check pattern positions may be obtained, when the imaging image signal of the central position of total four pixels of two pixels which are adjacent each other in the longitudinal and transverse directions, respectively, is obtained by an interpolation using the imaging image signals of the neighbors, the imaging image signal which is two times of the numbers of pixels may be obtained, thereby obtaining an image signal of a subject with a high resolution in the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction.